wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Anoma
Anoma belongs to shardbreaker, do not use her without permission. Anoma, better known as Enigma and Anomaly, is a two headed SkyWing. A P P E A R A N C E Anoma's appearance is the first thing any dragon notices about her. She has two heads, as opposed to one. Her two necks are split at the base, both connecting to her broad body. Usual wave-shaped SkyWing horns curl outward to resemble a ram's. The left head, dubbed Enigma, has striking blue eyes like a sapphire, while the right, Anomaly, has paler eyes, coloured like ice. Her scales are a sort of dull orange. Anoma's overscales are a sort of reddish brown, and her underbelly is a pale, creamy colour. Vibrant, crimson scales seperate her scales from underscales. Anoma's wings are a sort of sandy-orange. Her chest is broad enough for her two heads to sit comfortably on, and her talons are miniature sickles. P E R S O N A L I T Y E N I G M A Enigma is the more aggressive of the two, sharp tongued and sassy. She is rather competitive, too, which Anomaly rather dislikes. She can be counted on to insult most dragons she doesn't like. She is the more sarcastic of the two. No dragon is safe from her taunts. A N O M A L Y As the right head, Anomaly is more sensible than her counterpart, more compassionate, logical and intelligent than Enigma. She takes the role of a more motherly figure, stern and less reckless than Enigma. Anomaly is more of the voice of reason. H I S T O R Y It all started when an egg, twice as large as a regular SkyWing's, was hatched to two SkyWings he can't remember. They were expecting a firescales dragonet with surprising joy, being the power-hungry dragons they were. Instead of twins, to their horror, a two-headed dragonet crawled out of the eggshell, only showing vague signs of once being a firescales. Horrified, the SkyWings threw the dragonet off the closest cliff, which overlooked a forest. The two headed dragonet didn't die, but was severely injured. However, a miracle happened, as some would call. Anoma was found by a pair of moose, and sat near the dragonet until a pair of SandWings, who were out hunting, found the dragonet and nursed them back to health. R E L A T I O N S H I P S E N I G M A Anomaly thinks the other head is rather annoying at times, but of course has grown to get along well enough, being the other head on the body, after all. A N O M A L Y Enigma thinks that her other head is a more controlling figure, less willing to take risks. Although, that being said, of course, they do get along. S O N I C B O O M & A F T E R S H O C K Anoma is overjoyed that she isn't the only two headed dragon in Pyrrhia, and thinks of the two-headed TempestWing as a friend. B L O O D M O O N Anoma is rather friendly with the tribrid, and is rather intrigued by her ability to both breathe fire and ice. G A L L E R Y Two headed SkyWong.jpeg|By BM-Z T R I V I A * Anoma was based off a two-headed snake. * Both of her heads breathe fire. * Anoma was hatched in a twin egg, a scenario for a firescales dragon. However, instead of one twin absorbing the other's fire, she absorbed the twin herself. * Anoma has two stomachs. Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Category:Content (shardbreaker553)